


On Honeymooning

by steelneena



Series: Even To The Wild Woods [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Married Fluff, That's it, this is just fluff, two years into their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: Some things will never, ever change.How Molly feels about various forms of modern transportation is one of them.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Even To The Wild Woods [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	On Honeymooning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meridas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/gifts).



> For meridas. Always.
> 
> Unbeta'd

“No. Absolutely not.”

Caleb rolled his eyes, with fond exasperation. “You are being unreasonable, mein Schatz. It is hardly a big deal.”

“They’re just bigger, scarier cars. I won’t do it.”

Biting back his laugh, Caleb, stilled his hands flat on the smooth planes of Molly’s shoulders. “It is one of the most common ways of traveling long distances, Mollymauk, and it is monetarily economical, as well as environmentally friendly.”

Beneath him, face still half smooshed into the pillow, Caleb’s husband huffed. “You’re just saying that because you know it will get to me.”

“Nein, it is true.”

“You’re still just trying to get to me. I know you, beloved. And you know me. Don’t pretend.” Molly wiggled his hips fruitlessly, under Caleb’s weight. “All of this was a set up so you could get me nice and comfy and sleepy so I’d agree to this nightmare called public transportation. I should have known I wouldn’t get a back massage for just nothing.”

“Mmm, perhaps.” Leaning down, Caleb pressed a kiss to the back of Molly’s neck. “Perhaps I just wanted to get my hands all over you before you forbade me from doing so, since I am apparently to subject you to the worst horror next to riding in a car – the train.”

The shudder Molly gave him was only moderately overexaggerated. “Absolute torture. I thought you loved me? How could you, Caleb?”

Finally, obligingly, Caleb swung his leg off Molly’s hip and settled beside him on the bed, caressing his temple as he rolled onto his side to look up at Caleb. “It was your idea, need I remind you, to have a honeymoon.”

Molly’s face scrunched up. “Yes, well, it sounds romantic. And apparently that’s what married couples get to do, so why should we-“ He sat up, pressing his own dark hand over the beat of Caleb’s heart, giving a temptuous grin. “- be denied the chance for a _very_ private, _very_ sensual private love vacation with the man I love more than anything on this world or any other?”

It was ridiculous, how even after two years, Molly could induce Caleb to the most furious of blushes. Thankfully, he took far less time to recover his words these days than he had before.

“Would you rather we drive? There is also flying? Walking would not be prudent, and I can hardly pedal us both to Mallorca. It’s an island, liebling, for one, and quite a ways away as far as you are concerned.” 

Mollymauk’s eyes widened. “Flying.”

“Ja, it is an option, but not one I would prefer, for it is rather overkill for this trip, and can be expensive.”

But Molly rapidly shook his head. “No thank you. Why can’t we pilfer some horses from the show? I’m sure that Fjord would be more than happy to help us out-“

“Oh, Schatz,” Caleb shook his head, taking Molly’s hand in his own, clasping around where it rested on his chest. “Have I told you yet today how much I love you?”

The innocent, wide eyed look rapidly descended into the far more familiar look of skeptical mischief. “Don’t push your luck, dear. Maybe we should just have a-a-“ He snapped his fingers. “What did Beau call it?”

“’Staycation’?”

“Yes, that! A staycation!” Form suddenly imbued with energy, Molly sat up. “We already live on an island! Why do we need to go to another one for our honeymoon? Islands _are_ a prerequisite right? Are all honeymoons on islands? Jester made it seem-“

Caleb took Molly by the shoulders. “Jester would _like_ if it were a prerequisite. I assure you, it is not. But yes, we are, indeed, already on an island. Molly, liebling, if you do not want to go to Mallorca, we do not have to. We can do many other things for our honeymoon.”

“What is required then, Caleb?”

“Well, I have never had a honeymoon before, but I think that the only real requirements are you, and me.”

Bright eyes, green and gold and grey, shimmered back at Caleb. Molly smiled then, soft, not sharp and witty. Soft, and tender. One slender finger reached up and Caleb went cross-eyed as Molly tapped the tip of his nose.

“And being in love, of course. Can’t forget that.”

The space between them slid shut as easily as ever, and Caleb felt himself relax into the petal soft touch of his lips to Molly’s. It wasn’t much of a kiss, because they were both still half smiling, but it was the simple pleasure of being able to that Caleb constantly relished. A second kiss, just as gentle as the first, followed.

“Never.” He turned his head from side to side, and noticed, with private amusement, Molly’s gaze following his own, befuddled. “Well. I think I have it figured.”

“Is that so?”

“Ja. There is you, and there is me, and there is love. Who needs Mallorca?”

Molly’s eyes narrowed, but the set of his mouth was soft and tender. “Not me. Well…” A grin broke across his features like the rising sun. “Maybe someday.”

But Caleb did not respond, for Molly had already tackled him back to the mattress. The only thing better than a first honeymoon, was a second.

And a third.

And a forth.

Yes, Caleb though between kisses and stupid giggles, and the flop of one of their pillows onto the floor. There would be time for Mallorca later. 


End file.
